


Dream House

by Pllionfish



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragon Age reference, F/F, Fluff and Smut, HGTV came in handy, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught in a tool belt, Oral Sex, Waverly gets whatever she wants, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: Nicole has had enough of Wynonna interrupting & decides to build her & Waverly a house.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	Dream House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure where this came from but it was fun to write & hopefully fun to read. 
> 
> Song credit to "Talking Body" by Tove Lo

Nicole Haught did not scream like a girl. She was an officer of the law, a former championship level student athlete. A survivor of massacres, frog possessions and way too many concussions to think about. So when one Wynonna Earp yanked open the shower curtain to ask her a question at “why the fuck am I awake?” AM, Nicole Haught most certainly did NOT scream like a girl. 

If anything she shrieked like a wounded banshee. Or bellowed like a viking shield maiden. 

Definitely. 

“Pipe down, Haught Cakes!” Wynonna yelled over the not screaming. “Where is Waverly?” 

“Get the fuck out!” Nicole replied, quite reasonably, as she pulled the towel from the rack and threw it around her body. 

“Oh like I haven’t seen you in more compromising positions, Jesus,” Wynonna sighed. “Where the fuck is my sister?” 

“Probably sleeping like most normal people, Wynonna!” 

“I checked the bedroom first, Haught water heater." 

Nicole’s head snapped up from her hurried drying.

"Really, that's where we're at now?"

"It's early!"

Nicole ignored her, scampering out of the bathroom and down the hall, her wet feet leaving footprints on the hardwood as she went.

“Waves?” Nicole called, growing more concerned. Her gorgeous wife - WIFE, Nicole happily thought to herself - had been passed out in a ball on their bed when Nicole had - incredibly reluctantly - gotten up to shower. Waverly’s hair had just barely stuck out of her cocoon of blankets and it had taken more than a little of Nicole’s training and discipline to make herself walk down the cold hall to the bathroom rather than stay cuddled to Waverly’s side. When Nicole entered their room she found the covers ripped off the bed in a ball but no Waverly. 

Wynonna shrugged at Nicole and headed out of the room while Nicole hurriedly dropped the towel and threw on jeans, a long sleeve tee and white socks. She was just hopping down the stairs when the back door opened to reveal a sheepish looking Waverly, clad in a thick parka and… shorts and a pajama top. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Nicole asked, twisting her wet hair into a quick bun as she approached Waverly, her dark eyes narrowed in concern. Waverly blushed. 

“You peed in the barn didn’t you,” Wynonna sighed, pouring herself a mug of coffee. 

“I did NOT pee in the barn, Wynonna!” Waverly snapped. Wynonna gave her an even look. “I peed next to the barn,” Waverly muttered under her breath as Wynonna snorted into her drink. Nicole bit down on her cheek to keep from smiling at the shade of red Waverly had turned. “WHAT? There’s one bathroom and you were in the shower!” 

Nicole forced herself to think of sad puppy commercials while she walked over to Waverly’s side and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s waist. She placed a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“It’s no big deal, Waves. At least I don’t mind when you BARGE INTO MY SHOWER,” Nicole fixed Wynonna with a glare over Waverly’s head. Wynonna shrugged. 

“I figured there was a good chance y’all were in there together. Meh. In any case, Baby Girl, you need to get your stuff out of the washer before it becomes an iceberg in the front yard.” 

“Seriously? That’s why you’re bothering me right now?” Waverly said, stepping out of Nicole’s embrace to round on her sister. Nicole wisely decided to extract herself from the kitchen rather than police another Earp sister fight before coffee. 

Later that evening, Waverly and Nicole found themselves curled onto the bed, watching a show on Nicole’s laptop as Wynonna and Doc screamed at the TV downstairs. 

“Baby,” Nicole started, trying her best to focus on her breathing. “Remember when I had my own place where Wynonna didn’t have a key?”

Waverly sighed. 

“God, was that nice…” Waverly glanced up from her perch in Nicole’s nook. “But the Homestead is the safest place to be. YOU made it the safest place to be, Nicole. And we can’t leave Wynonna to her own devices. Who would make sure she ate every few days?” 

Nicole rolled her eyes but conceded the point with a slow nod. 

“Yeah… I wish we had our own space though. And our own bathroom.” 

“With a tub big enough for both of us,” Waverly said, snuggling back down. 

“Now you’re talking,” Nicole laughed, kissing Waverly’s head as her fingers trailed up Waverly’s back, over her faded tee shirt. Nicole stopped and quirked her head to the side. “Huh.” 

“What?” Waverly asked. 

“Well… you have all this land... “ Nicole started. “And I’ve built houses before… I bet Doc has too…” 

“Nicole, wait, what?” Waverly sat up as Nicole stared off, her long fingers lacing behind her head as she thought silently. “You built houses?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I spent some time doing relief work and I did Habitat for Humanity in high school before that,” Nicole shrugged, still lying flat on her back, thinking. 

“And you couldn’t mention that BEFORE we spent the last two years dealing with thin walls and my sister’s constant shit talking?!” Waverly asked, whacking Nicole with a pillow. Nicole scoffed. 

“Well, Waves, I wasn’t exactly getting my HGTV on while you were in the Temple of Doom,” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly paused to study Nicole’s expression. It had taken months of talking, nightmares, screaming and crying for Nicole to finally get to a place where she could make the occasional joke about their time apart. Waverly beamed down at her before darting forward to give her a quick kiss on each of her dimples before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. “But, seriously,” Nicole said after breaking away, “I can build us a house.” 

Waverly leaned in again and kissed Nicole’s mouth before pulling away with a grin. 

“Say it again.” 

Nicole sat up and took hold of Waverly’s hips above her before resting their foreheads against one another. 

“I can build you a house, Angel,” Nicole said in her low, “I’m too sexy for my shirt” voice. “With a giant ass tub,” Nicole paused to kiss Waverly’s jaw, “And a fireplace,” another kiss to Waverly’s temple, “And a deadbolt that once turned will keep Wynonna out.” 

“NOW you’re talking,” Waverly groaned, throwing herself into the kiss with abandon as she pushed Nicole back to the mattress and yanked up her shirt. 

“Whatever you want, Baby,” Nicole grinned, topless and glorious as Waverly ground down on her abdomen with abandon. “Ugh, you want hardwood floors and crown molding? I got you, Girl.” 

Waverly nipped at Nicole’s earlobe before lacing her fingers through red locks. 

“What about marble counters,” Waverly asked, sliding a hand down Nicole’s stomach to rest at the waist band of her boyshorts. Nicole huffed once. 

“Ahhh, actually, marble is a rip off unless you’re a pastry chef, oh fuck yes,” Nicole groaned as Waverly palmed her from above. 

“Nicole, get me marble counters and I’ll bake you those scones you love whenever you want,” Waverly said, pushing just a bit harder into Nicole as she did. 

“Shit, yes, okay, whatever, just please don’t stop, Waves. God,” Nicole bit down on her lip. “And please, no more requests while you’re making me cum, it’s not fair to our contractors.” 

Waverly laughed long and loud as she redoubled her efforts above Nicole. 

From there it did not take long for Waverly and Nicole to move forward with planning. Sure, Waverly owned the land (along with Wynonna) but it still cost money to build a house, even if the builder was willing to work for “special favors” in Nicole’s case or “special reserve whiskey” in Doc’s. 

As it happened, yes, Doc had built his fair share of houses and knew his way around a work site as well, if not better than Nicole did. They still had to get the plans finalized by an engineer, however, and they still were required to file all sorts of safety plans in addition to hiring specialized workers for certain tasks. 

“Jesus, they let this town get fucked by demons every other week but God forbid you try to build a wrap-around porch,” Nicole groused as she tried to fill out her hundredth permit request of the day. She was used to paperwork, and tended to be pretty good at it, but this shit was ridiculous. 

“I still do not understand why we do not just build the edifice and leave the authorities out of it?” Doc asked from across the desk as he perused one of the blank forms. 

“For one, seeing as I am an authority figure it would be unseemly for me to not play by the same rules as everyone else,” Nicole sighed. “And for another, insurance won’t cover us if I can’t prove that we did everything by the book. So here we are telling these smarmy mother fuckers what kind of PVC we plan on using for our plumbing…” 

“Do these officials know that the longer they give Waverly Earp to make decisions on this house the more plan changes she is going to make?” Doc asked, rubbing his neck ruefully. “I too am a fan of the Property Brothers, Sheriff, but I do think Waverly may be taking things a bit far.” 

Nicole grimaced at that. 

“I may have told her she could have whatever she wants,” Nicole sighed. Doc tilted his head down and stared at the redhead. “What? It’s not like you can tell the Earp sisters no!” 

“Fair point, Sheriff Haught. You clearly are a stronger specimen than I,” Doc said, his moustache twitching with mirth. “And I am sure the house you build for your wife will stand as a testament to your eternal devotion… as will the bank note.” 

Nicole chuckled at that. 

“I suppose buying her a lock for her bedroom door would’ve been more economical.” 

“Economics has very little to do with love, in my experience,” Doc smiled. 

It was a blustery, sunny February afternoon when Nicole finally managed to get Waverly away from Pinterest and on to the land to pick the final spot for their house. Nicole wanted it far enough away that it would be hard for Wynonna to come over for coffee in the morning but not so far that it would be a pain for family dinners at the main house. 

“Okay, so this area is actually pretty naturally flat but it does have a nice rise to the south that we could use,” Nicole said, leading Waverly by the wrist as she walked backwards. Waverly glanced around; they were within sight of the main house and barn but it was at least a five minute walk in sober daylight. A drunk Wynonna would probably take longer… 

“I know our footprint isn’t going to be that big, but one day we may want to put up a yard, you know for a dog or something?” Nicole suggested with sparkling eyes. Waverly laughed. 

“Too many demons in Purgatory to keep a dog, Nic.”

“What if we got a badass dog? What if we got a mabari?” Nicole grinned.

“Mabaris are only in your nerdy video game,” Waverly shot back with her own smirk before returning her gaze to the land. “Which way would it face?” 

“Um, I was thinking south?” Nicole said, gesturing. “The front door will face the rest of the Homestead. North winds won’t cut through as bad, either.” 

Waverly nodded. 

“Walk me through it.” 

Nicole stepped forward and took Waverly’s hands, her eyes resting on the simple gold band on Waverly’s left ring finger. Nicole traced it tenderly for a moment before looking back up at Waverly with a small smile. 

“Okay, so here is where the front door would be,” Nicole led Waverly over a few steps and then pulled her forward through the grass. “From our current final design, which really really can’t be changed again, Waves-” 

“Go on!” Waverly smacked Nicole on the chest lightly. 

“From here we would enter the living area. One space, lots of uses. We’re talking living, kitchen, dining, all through here,” Nicole gestured with her arms out. “Lots of light from the incredibly complicated sky lights, lots of built in shelves, lots of storage.” 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist. The wind picked up, tossing Waverly’s hair out behind her and throwing Nicole’s into her eyes as she looked down at Waverly with a wry smile. 

“Yes, and exactly how tall will the kitchen counters be? Say if I wanted my wife to fuck me on them before I made her lemon scones?” Waverly asked while trailing her fingers up Nicole’s shirt. Nicole inhaled deeply through her nose and pulled Waverly closer to her. 

“They will be exactly the right height for such activities, I assure you, Ma’am,” Nicole bent to kiss Waverly’s neck. “Now, if you’ll follow me this way, you’ll find the stairs to the master suite…” 

At first, Wynonna had been entirely against the idea of “her ancestral land” becoming a construction zone. Then Waverly had found an incredibly interesting way to entertain Nicole in the evenings to the point where even Wynonna decided that she had had enough of the newlywed sex-capades and they could fuck right off onto their own property. Her only rules were that if their kitchen was better than hers that they’d have to host Canadian AND American Thanksgiving and she got to use the tub on the first day of her period. Waverly knew that deep down, Wynonna had been terrified that they were going to leave her and that she did appreciate them staying close. It also didn’t hurt that most of the contractors that Nicole hired were from the fire department. 

“Good GOD, Haught, how the hell do you get anything done with those mountains of flesh walking around you?” Wynonna asked from her lawn chair. 

Now that the spring thaw had allowed for construction to begin in earnest, the crew had taken to working in less layers and Wynonna had taken to spectating from an ancient vinyl covered lounge chair behind pink sunglasses, drink in hand, most afternoons. 

“Well, for one, I’m married, Earp and for another I have a serious allergy to sausage. Now, if all you’re going to do is ogle my crew, can you at least call Doc and tell him to get the lunch order from Shorty’s? Waverly is tracking down a lead on some research.” 

“Yeah, yeah, get out of my light,” Wynonna said, waving Nicole off to return to her previous occupation of watching large men carry heavy things in little clothing. “We should charge money for this, Haught.” 

“I should charge YOU money for this, get my lunch order, woman!” Nicole yelled, walking back to the work site. She caught one of her crew member’s glancing over towards Wynonna. “Don’t even think about it, Hect, she’s crazier than a redhead from Louisiana and she’s already had sex in your firetruck.” 

“Screw you, Red Haught!” Wynonna yelled from the yard. 

It was dusk by the time Waverly arrived back at the Homestead. As soon as she opened the door of her Jeep, she could hear the sounds of power tools coming from the work site. With a sigh, Waverly slid back behind the wheel and cranked the engine, the Jeep hopping and bouncing down the new gravel path to where the skeleton of her new home waited. She turned the car off and climbed down, humming under her breath as she approached. 

The door stood open, the powerful sound of a circular saw marred the music blasting from an old boom box in the corner. Waverly glanced around the open space, smiling at the framed walls and high arched roof, the toes of her Uggs instantly coated in saw dust. The saw turned off with a resounding whirl of noise, allowing the music to flood through the empty space. 

Love can be love  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips

“Hey Baby,” Nicole called. Waverly turned and nearly fell over at the sight of her wife standing before a work table, pulling off a pair of leather work gloves before wiping her sweat coated face. Waverly’s eyes traveled over Nicole silently as her throat worked desperately to swallow air. Work boots. Ripped jeans. Tool belt, for the love of God, tool belt… sweaty tank top, Biceps, sweet Jesus, biceps. Dimples… Waverly met Nicole’s gaze. “You doin’ alright there, Waves?” 

Before Nicole could smirk any more Waverly snapped. She crossed the space that would eventually be filled with a couch and a coat rack in two seconds flat and had Nicole shoved against a ply board wall in a second after that. Nicole’s eyes widened as she allowed Waverly to push her back and yank down on her hair to kiss her hard. 

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on

“Fuck, Waves,” Nicole gasped after Waverly broke away to pull up on Nicole’s tank top and toss it across the room. Waverly returned to her attack on Nicole’s mouth, but only long enough to reach under the tool belt and undo the button of her jeans. “Um, I think you forgot a step…” 

“Oh, the belt is staying on, Haught,” Waverly said, nipping at Nicole’s neck before sliding down her body, lips and fingers first. “Unless you have a problem with being the first person to cum in our house.” 

“N-nope,” Nicole managed, her voice cracking as Waverly knelt in front of her. “But, wait, Waves, you don’t have to-” 

“Nicole, if anything in the last few minutes makes you think that I am doing anything I don’t want to…” Waverly started before pressing a kiss to Nicole’s belly button. “Then maybe we need to have a talk. A long, slow talk where we express our feelings, hopes and desires…” Waverly punctuated every other word with a slow taste of her tongue down the skin of Nicole’s shaking thighs. Nicole felt a splinter bite into her palm as she gripped a two by four frame for support but she shook her head from side to side with a groan. 

“Please Waves…” 

“Mmm, that’s more like it,” Waverly purred before turning to her work. The canvas of the tool belt was a bit awkward, but Waverly didn’t care. She wanted Nicole to blush every time she put the damned thing on from now on. Waverly dipped her head down and gently ran her tongue through Nicole’s folds, delighting in the heady liquid waiting for her. “Apparently you have a thing for power tools, too.”

“Nope, just pretty girls throwing me into walls,” Nicole gasped as Waverly sucked on her clit. “Ohhh yes, Waves, just like that.” 

Waverly groaned deep in her chest as Nicole rolled her hips against her mouth. She had never been one to get on her knees too often before Nicole (Champ rarely seemed worth the effort, after all), but Waverly couldn’t get enough of the way that Nicole looked when she had her like this. Flushed, her teeth biting into her lip as sweat beaded down her heaving chest, Nicole looked like a ginger goddess trying to decide if she was being tortured or pleasured to death, and utterly helpless to do anything but shiver and moan. 

“Fuck, Baby, I’m gonna,” Nicole grunted through a clenched jaw as her entire world exploded in a haze of pulsing muscles and howled expletives. Her knees almost completely gave way and she would’ve fallen to the dusty subfloor if Waverly didn’t still have a firm grip on the toolbelt at her hips. “Shit!” 

Waverly laughed, still working her tongue over Nicole’s drenched thighs before pulling back with a devilish smirk. 

“You doin’ alright there?” Waverly asked, tossing Nicole’s earlier query back at her. Nicole snickered as she reached down and hitched up her jeans, fastening them before pulling Waverly to her feet and kissing her fully on the mouth. 

“God DAMN, Baby, what was that for?” Nicole asked as she pulled away. 

“Being a sexy beast that’s building us our dream house,” Waverly shrugged as if this was obvious. 

“Mmm, is now a good time to tell you that your marble is backordered?” 

“What?!” 

“Yeah, if you want it, we’re gonna have to wait an extra two weeks. Otherwise they said they had some granite to show us.” 

“Oh screw his granite, Nicole! He’s been trying to get us to buy that ugly piece of rock for two months. I’m going down there tomorrow and I’m getting my danged counters, Haught, you hear me?” Waverly said, poking Nicole in the chest as she vented. Nicole knew better than to laugh at her tiny wife and instead, placed a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“I hear you, Baby. But no taking Wynonna, I can’t afford to upgrade the bathroom counters and if she makes another vendor cry we’re going to need to go back to the bank…” Nicole sighed. 

“I promise, Baby. Now. Let’s get you home and cleaned up and then you can eat…” Waverly flashed her a wicked grin. “Maybe even have some dinner.” 

During the six months of planning, building, hammering, sawing, painting, lifting and fighting over stupid shit, there were many, many times that Nicole regretted ever telling Waverly that she could build a house. Every time she smashed a finger or had to paint a “test square” for Waverly to see a color in a different hour of sunlight she wanted to go back in time and hit her past self upside the head. But, today, standing in the open living area of the house that she built with her bare hands, Nicole couldn’t help the giant smile that stretched her face. 

They would move what furnishings they had into the house that weekend, but until then Nicole could appreciate the compact, yet efficient space for everything it was. The house was small, at maybe half the footprint of the main house, despite its spacious feel. 

The downstairs area was where all of the living, eating and cooking would take place, with a tiny little half bath even tucked in under the stairs up to the master suite, or Angel nest, as Nicole had nicknamed it. High windows flooded the house with light and when clouds covered the plains, soft recessed lighting would bathe every surface downstairs in clean, warm light. 

“Baby, are you okay, I didn’t hear the power tools, I… Oh wow…” Waverly said, entering the house. “It’s done?” 

Nicole turned to smile at her wife and gestured for her to come closer. Waverly bounced over and let Nicole wrap her into a tight embrace before dipping to sweep her off her feet, bridal style, with a whoop. 

“Nicole!” Waverly shrieked as Nicole scampered up the narrow staircase and tossed her down on… “What?!” 

Waverly rolled over, shocked, as she realized that Nicole had deposited her on an incredibly soft, luxurious king size bed, stacked high with pillows and blankets. 

“Well, we came in just under budget so I thought that instead of hauling that heavy ass bed down from the attic, to my truck, and up that crazy skinny staircase that we would just get a new bed and hire someone else to deliver it and put it together…” Nicole grinned, climbing in alongside Waverly. “You like it?” 

“Get your ass over here and find out how much I like it,” Waverly said, reaching out for Nicole’s hand. Nicole beamed down at her before leaping over and tackling Waverly to the mattress with a laugh before planting a series of sweet kisses to Waverly’s face and lips. 

“Mmmm, Mrs. Earp, I do believe you may be the first woman to cum in this bed,” Nicole murmured, running her nose down Waverly’s neck in a slow line. 

“May be,” Waverly shrugged, reaching down to cup Nicole’s ass. “If you can distract me long enough to keep you from getting off.” 

“I like my odds,” Nicole grinned, tugging at Waverly’s skirt. 

Turns out, so did Waverly. 

Three days later Nicole woke with aching muscles and a very dirty smile on her lips. They had finally finished moving the last of their things to the Haught-E House (as Wynonna had named it) the afternoon before and Waverly had insisted they celebrate by taking an inaugural soak in their “new” reclaimed clawfoot tub. Nicole had learned the hard way that no amount of care would keep water in the tub when Waverly started to ride her covered in bubbles. 

Considering that they had moved all day, it would have been acceptable to most people to call it a night after that but Nicole did have her reputation to think of, after all. The next thing she knew, she couldn’t breathe, the candles they had lit were burned out and Waverly hadn’t said a word that wasn’t “Nicole,” “Fuck,” or “Please don’t stop,” in over an hour. 

As sunlight trickled in through the eastern window, Nicole ran her hand up and down Waverly’s side, recalling how her wife’s skin had looked bathed in the moonlight that the skylight let into their room. 

“Uhm,” Waverly groaned in sleep. “Seriously?” 

Nicole chuckled before kissing Waverly’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, Baby, go back to sleep.” 

“Nah-uh,” Waverly cuddled in closer. “You had a good point. Maybe run it past me again.” 

Nicole let her fingers gently push Waverly’s hair off her shoulder before kissing the revealed skin. 

“Mmm, that’s what I thought…” Waverly sighed, pushing back into Nicole’s touch with her eyes closed. “How long you been up?” 

“Hmm, not long. I don’t think I’ll be up too much longer, either…” Nicole mouthed at Waverly’s shoulder as her hand dipped down bare thighs into warm heat. “Shit, you’re good to go.” 

“You told me to have sweet dreams,” Waverly grinned, still facing away from Nicole but knowing she could hear it in her voice. Nicole kissed behind her ear as Waverly shivered. 

“Hmm, so I did. You want to tell me about it, Angel?” Nicole asked, gently rubbing the pads of her fingers against Waverly’s aching entrance. 

“Oh God…” Waverly gasped. “I dreamt this sexy goddess built me a house with her perfect, gorgeous hands.” 

“Mmm, bet that’s not the only thing that she can do with her hands,” Nicole whispered, proving her point with a curl of her middle finger. 

“Nic…” Waverly arched into the thrust of Nicole’s finger’s into her. 

“What else, Baby?” Nicole asked, her tongue barely touching Waverly’s earlobe as she did so. 

“Mmm, I dreamt that she took me to our bed and did all sorts of wonderful things to me, oh shit, right there… and then, and then…” Waverly swallowed hard, her jaw clenched. 

“Uh-uh, Baby,” Nicole coaxed. “There is absolutely no biting your tongue allowed in this house. If you’ve got something to say, say it.” 

“Ohhhh, shit, Nic,” Waverly keened, pressing her ass into Nicole’s hips as Nicole worked her from the front. “That feels fudging amazing…” 

“You know you can say ‘fuck,’ right? Especially given context?” Nicole laughed, twisting her fingers lightly. Waverly turned her neck just enough to make heated eye contact with her wife. 

“Nic, if you stop fucking me before I cum I’m going to take care of myself and you won’t even get to listen.” 

Nicole flashed a wolfish smile before pressing a kiss to Waverly’s lips. 

“There’s my girl,” Nicole growled against Waverly’s neck before pushing her fingers in a bit deeper. Waverly closed her eyes, letting out a long, low moan as Nicole worked her slow. “Shit, I love watching you get off, Baby. You’re the most beautiful being on Earth.” 

“Jesus, Nic, I need…” 

“I got you,” Nicole gasped, adding a third finger with a wet slide. “Oh my God, Waves, shit…” 

“Mm-hmm, gettin’ close, Nic,” Waverly cried, arching back. 

“Yes, Waves, please,” Nic said, her voice soothing as her fingers begged her wife’s body to let go. She felt Waverly inhale against her chest and then she felt the muscles around her fingers clench to the point of almost pain as Waverly threw her head back and screamed in release. 

“FUCK! Jesus Christ, Nicole!” Waverly yelled, her hips rutting helplessly against Nicole’s thrusts, sweat dampening the skin of her temples and at the base of her neck. “Oh my GOD!” 

“Mmm, that’s it, Waves,” Nicole coached, guiding Waverly through her release and back down. “You’re so fucking perfect, Baby.” 

“You’re the one who built me a house and made me cum like a billion times,” Waverly laughed. 

“You’re the one who married me,” Nicole countered, gently disentangling her fingers from Waverly before bringing them up to her lips. “Mmm and you taste like Heaven.” 

“Shit,” Waverly drawled out, watching as Nicole sucked her own fingers clean of Waverly’s juices. “I love you, Nicole Haught.” 

“I love you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole replied with a wide smile. “Now get that fine ass over here and show me how much.” Nicole gave Waverly’s perfect ass a quick smack before rolling her over in her arms to rest atop Nicole’s thighs. 

“Oh, you want me to show you, huh?” Waverly asked, tossing her crazy mane of hair over her shoulder before looking down at Nicole’s eager smile. Nicole nodded like a cartoon character while Waverly adjusted herself to be between Nicole’s legs. “Mm, why don’t you tell me about your dreams while I work on that?” 

“Y-yeah, okay,” Nicole answered as Waverly rolled her hips over Nicole’s lower abdomen. “I dreamt that this Angel came down from Heaven and, oh shit, decided that she wanted to be with me… Apparently those khakis weren’t the worst thing ever.” 

“They were not,” Waverly agreed, running her fingers over Nicole’s ribs slowly. 

“And, um, she went away for a bit but then, oh my GOD she came back. And when she did I didn’t let her out of my sight,” Nicole writhed on the bed as Waverly ground into her. 

“How did you catch her?” Waverly asked, bringing her face close to Nicole’s. Nicole beamed. 

“Confidence and a Haught ass,” Nicole smirked. Waverly rolled her eyes and began to slow her movements. “Mmm and, and, and, she caught me. There’s not a thing she could do, I’m hers forever.” 

“Forever,” Waverly agreed, pressing a quick, hot kiss to Nicole’s mouth before pulling back to focus. “How is that?” 

“Fuck, Waves, it feels so good,” Nicole breathed, her fingers digging into Waverly’s hips as she arched up into her. “Never gonna let you out of this bed.” 

“Mmm, that’s a big promise for a girl flat on her back,” Waverly teased, speeding her movements just a little. 

“Fuck, whatever, please don’t stop, Baby, feels so good,” Nicole tossed her head back and forth like a startled horse; her long red hair rippling out behind her. 

“You know what I’m going to do next?” Waverly asked, bending down until her hair tickled Nicole’s face. “I’m going to go downstairs and make us breakfast… and then you’re going to fuck me on our new marble countertops.” 

“Deal, fuck, Waves!” Nicole cried out, her world collapsing and then exploding outwards as she came hard against Waverly. “YES!” 

“Mmm, that’s it, Baby,” Waverly grinned, working her hips a little bit slower as Nicole came down with wide, glassy eyes. “Good?” 

“So fucking good, Waves,” Nicole said, pulling Waverly flat against her chest to kiss her. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Waverly sighed into Nicole’s mouth. “And I’m serious about breakfast, I’m starved!”

“Can’t imagine why,” Nicole closed her eyes and went limp against the pillows for a moment before stretching her back. “Tell you what, you head downstairs and I’ll go to the bathroom and join you.” 

“Got it,” Waverly said, rolling off the bed. “And don’t fall asleep!” 

“I’m not!” Nicole promised, rolling onto her side. 

Waverly skipped downstairs to flip the switch on the coffee and glance in the fridge. They had stocked it with the basics, but they would need to make a larger trip to the store this week… 

“COFFEE MOTHER FUCKERS!” Wynonna yelled from outside, muffled from the front door, as Waverly leapt back from the front windows, naked as a jaybird on the day they were born. 

“What the FUCK Wynonna!” Waverly yelled, turning to face her sister head on, as it were. 

“I need coffee!” 

“You have an entire house to drink coffee in!” Waverly pointed out, pulling on an apron that happened to be hanging in the kitchen. 

“Yes, but the entire house doesn’t HAVE coffee now that you shitheads took my coffee pot! Let me in and I won’t tell Haught Tamale about the tattoo that Champ got on his ass in your honor!” 

The door flew open instantly, Waverly’s finger pressed into Wynonna’s chest painfully. 

“I had nothing to do with that,” Waverly warned. 

“He has an ocean wave on his ass, Waverly. Take a little responsibility…” Wynonna smirked.

“You only know that because you tried to fuck him for information.” 

“And I neither got information, or got laid, so total bust. Now, where is the coffee?” Wynonna asked, sauntering into the house. “Haught crossed buns! Put on some shit and throw your wife something less revealing than an apron!” 

“Wynonna, I swear to God, I just spent six months building a house so I could fuck your sister without interruption,” Nicole said, tossing Waverly a robe with a wink. 

“Well, congrats, you managed that but you still need to deal with my uncaffeinated ass. Now pour up,” Wynonna said, settling at the kitchen table. Nicole smothered a smile while pouring her a mug of coffee and settling next to her sister in law and best friend.

“How was having the place to yourself?” Nicole asked. 

“Peachy, didn’t hear anyone’s orgasms but my own,” Wynonna said as Waverly spit hot coffee. “How was not having to put on a utility belt of some kind this morning, Batgirl?” 

“I managed without it,” Nicole smirked as Wynonna gagged. “Say, you don’t happen to have any of that pancake mix left, do you?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go grab it. Bacon, too?” 

“Hell yeah,” Nicole said, watching as Wynonna stood and tromped back to her house for breakfast ingredients. With a shake of her head she stood behind Waverly. 

“Baby, we have pancake mix,” Waverly reminded her. 

“Yeah, but this way we get a few more minutes before she gets back,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s shoulder. “Unless you want to lock her out?” 

“Nah, she'll just B&E,” Waverly grinned, kissing her wife one more time before making breakfast for the first time in their new home… for themselves and Wynonna. 

Some things never changed.


End file.
